Together Season 2
by LuqmanRoxas
Summary: After they have married,they have a new mission. Their new mission was saving the destiny. With their new friends,they believed they can save the world. Will they do that? Pairing-AshXGary (Palletshipping) REMEMBER-READ SEASON 1 FIRST!
1. Chapter 1:The New Journey Begins

Chapter 1-The New Journey Begin

Three Years Later...  
Pallet Town,8:00 a.m

Ash and Gary were watching television together at the living room. After three years they have been married,they have lived in happy. Their relationship never broke. They liked to be together until forever. Ash reminisced about their first night at Celadon Hotel,where they were expressed their feeling under romantic night. Now,he still remembered about that event. He never forgot about it. Gary stared at him as he smiled.

"Hey Ashy,where's mom?"Gary began speak. Ash shrugged as he replied,"I don't know. Maybe she is still sleeping. Let her sleep. You know,she need more rest than us."

The brunette grinned as he kissed his husband's lips. The other boy also returned the kiss with more enjoying and passion. After they began their morning with kissing,they spending a little time to watching television.

"Gary,are you suppose to go work?"Ash asked while his head on Gary's shoulder. Their hand still holding each other. Gary retorted,"No,i'm off today. I want to relax for a while. When i'm ready,I will return to work.". Ash still confused,"Is it a bit...lazy?You know,I hate a lazy person."

The brunette kissed his husband's cheek and said,"Do not worry,my love. I have told to my grandpa about this. He allowed me to take off for a while. He know that we have to spend more time together."

The black haired boy nodded and smiled. They continued watching television. But suddenly,Gary said,"Hey Ash...I know you are thinking about something just now...better if you tell me."

Ash lifted his head from the shoulder and replied with stammer. He also blushing,"Uhh..N-Nothing...W-What are you t-talking about..eheh..". Gary pounced him more until he gave up and told him.

"Better you give up and tell me...what are you thinking about?"

"I said nothing...you such a cruel person...ahahaha.."Ash couldn't controlled his laugh when he tickled his body. Finally...,"Okay...Okay...I give up...Actually,i'm reminiscing about our first night at Celadon Hotel. I always remembered when we expressed our feeling to each other. I can't forget about that. That event was the romantic night ever."

Gary blushed as he said,"Actually Ash,i'm also remembered about that. It was memorable event that I will never forget. It always in my mind.". The raven haired boy chuckled at him and leaned his head over his shoulder again.

"Well,lovebirds..you awake so early."Delia suddenly snarling them. They shocked as they turned back. They smiled as Gary retorted,"Eheh,like always,mom. We like to wake up in early morning. Spending some time with Ash at the morning."

Delia chuckled and joked,"Well...you seems begin to suite with my family. You also like to call me mom,not nor Delia. Hahaha,of course you are. You have become my family member. Why should I forbid you."

Gary scratched his back and said,"Eheh...thanks,mom...umm...I like to be in this family,especially with my beloved,Ash.". Ash blushed. He suddenly buried his face into Gary's chest. Delia looked at her son with pleasurable reaction. She thought,'Ash seems love him so much. Although they have married,they liked to be as couple,not husband...kids.'

"Anyway,the breakfast has ready. Let's eat."

"Eh,I thought you still sleeping?"Ash shocked and confused. The red haired woman giggled and said,"I have prepared the meal before you two have woke up. Then,I returned to my bedroom and tried to get some sleep."

"Wow...you're great..let's eat."

They nodded as they walked to the dining room. They started munching their meal. Gary laughed a littile when he saw his husband eating so fast. He said,"Eat slowly,Ashy boy. You will get choked if you eat very fast."

Delia startled and smiled when the brunette called her son with a cute name,"Ashy boy?". Ash blushed real deep when she knew his cute nickname. Delia continued,"So cute...Ash,you're lucky..you have a person who can make you happy with that cute name."

Ash smiled,"Thank you,mom."Then he looked at Gary,"Sorry,Gary...I will behave myself when I eating.". Gary embraced him and said,"Good if you say so. You know,I am very shame when you eat like that. So,try to maintain your good manner. I know you can do it. I can see your pure attitude in yourself. Just you don't want to show your real good atttitude."

Ash getting more blushed. He can't controlled his body anymore. His body wanted to become close with him. He just let his body near to him. He kissed Gary's lips and kiss more lovely. He just let his tears flowed through his cheek. After they broke the kiss,Ash managed to say,"I love you,Gary."

"I love you too."They staring to each other and smiling. They hugged once again. Delia smiled and sighed when she looked at the lovely couple. They continued eating.

Soon,after they breakfast. They sat on the sofa as they watching the television. Suddenly,someone knocked the door. Delia walked to the door and opened. She saw strange man gave a letter to her. His face is unrecognised. He ran away once he gave the letter to Delia. Delia thought,'So strange...'

"Mom,who is it?"Ash asked.

Delia shrugged as she returned to sofa and sat. She replied,"I don't know,his face was covered with black hood. But,he gave this letter to me. I think it's for you two."

Gary took the letter from her and torned the head letter. He took out the paper and read.

"To Ash Ketchum and Professor Gary Oak,the world need you two to bring the light and destroy the darkness. All the people are live in fear and chaos because of the darkness. If we not save the light. All the innocent people will be killed and tortured. You two are the chosen to bring the world destiny into the light. With the abilities that you have,the world can be saved. We have to work together for bringing the life into the happiness and joyful. Without happiness,no joy. No joy,no light.

You have been chosen to join our team organization. If you will to save the world,please come to this address:

Kingdom Team Organization,  
Sunny Street,  
Sunyshore City,  
Sinnoh.

Remember,it's time for us to save the destiny.

Your sincerely,  
Unknown."

Gary fold the paper and asked Ash and Delia. "Mom,are you willing to let us go saving the world?". Delia nodded and replied,"Sure,I will let you go. The world need you two. Go forth. I am not forbid you.". Gary smiled and turned to Ash,"Ash?".

The black haired boy sighed and showed sad expression. Then he smiled,"Actually,I don't want to leave this peaceful town. But,when it involved our world,we must save the world destiny."

The brunette hugged him again to calm him,"I know you feeling so hard to leave the house. I also feel so hard to leave from here. But,I promise Ash...I promise we will return here someday."

Ash wept so hard. He really felt hard to leave from Pallet Town. But,the world fate have put in his hand. He had to go. He nodded,"Okay..let's go."

They both went upstairs. Delia looked at them and suddenly she sad,"I hope,you two will managed to save the world. I will always prayed for you."She mumbled alone.

When they at outside,Delia took something from her pocket and gave to them. "Here,take this orb. It's miracle orb. Professor Oak gave me during your wedding. He said that this orb were made from Porygon's scale. You might need it during your journey."

Ash and Gary took the orb and placed into their bag. They hugged before they leaving Pallet Town. While they were hugging,their tears flowed through the cheek. They felt hard to leave their mom. After they broke the hug,they smiled for a while.

"Wait!"A man voice shouted.

It's Professor Oak. He ran to them with urged. When he stopped at front of them,he relaxed for a while. Then,he said,"I just got news that you two will go save the world. I just want to say goodbye and hopefully you succeed. Remember,the orb that Delia gave just now is very important during your journey. So,return with victory and happiness."

The couple nodded as they hugged him. "Goodbye,grandpa."

"Goodbye to you too. Now,go."Professor Oak also felt hard to let his grandson leaving him and Pallet Town. He wept for a while.

After that,they waved their hand to Delia and Oak. Both of them also waved back. After they have vanished from sight,Delia cried. "They gone..for a long time..I wonder when they will return...*cry*"

Oak hugged her and replied. He also cried,"Don't worry,my dear. They will returned here someday. Come on,let's enter into the house.". Delia nodded as they entered into the house.

I think I'll journey out some day to wondrous lands afar, Or even chart a journey to a distant blazing star.  
But rest assured that when my journey begs to take its cue, Always know that when I go, this journey takes you too.

We'll start our journey out from here by horse and cart of old, The seaside docks - and journey pauses - where we shall behold A noble schooner for the journey primed to launch as planned: To sail with dolphins cross the seas then journey back on land.

And so our journey goes by foot to conquer mountains tall: A chapter hence the journey reached, with scenes that should enthral.  
But when we tire, let's rest our journey, stretched in fields of flowers, And bathe atop the mountain from the journey - autumn showers!

Refreshed, our journey takes a turn - we'll venture back for home, But first we'll let the journey take a tangent just to roam.  
And in the winding route, this journey's bound to bide content, But most of all take heed - let's make our journey life's event.

To Be Continued. 


	2. Chapter 2:New Friends,New Worlds

Chapter 2-New Friends,New Worlds,New Mission.

Kingdom Team Organization HQ Building,Sinnoh

Ash,Pikachu and Gary have arrived at Kingdom Team Organization building. They were standing at the front of the building. They wanted to make sure that the building was correct. Gary asked a young boy that walked passing them.

"Excuse me,young boy,is this Kingdom Team Organization Building?". The young boy nodded and replied,"Yes,sir. This is the headquaters of Kingdom Building. It have just established about 2 months ago. The founder of the team was unknown. Some people said,the founder was a great professor. Some people said that the founder was a young master about 16 years old. Because we do not reach a consensus, then we declare the founder is unknown."

The brunette smiled as he took some money from his pocket and gave to him. "Thank you,young boy. Here,take this money and you can buy anywant that you like. Sweets or something else."

The young boy very happy as he took the money and said,"Thank you,sir. Bye!". Then,he left them.

They looked at the building once again before they entering into building. "Ashy,are you ready?". Ash nodded and said,"Yeah,i'm ready. Right,Pikachu?"

The yellow mouse nodded as he pikaed. Gary smiled at his husband and Pikachu. He took his hand and walked inside the building. They straight walked to the information counter.

"Umm,excuse me,sir. We want to meet with the founder."Ash said to a woman that worked as informacist.

"Before that,can you tell me your name?"She asked for their name.

"I'm Ash Ketchum,he's Gary Oak and this is Pikachu."The raven haired boy introduced themselves. The women shocked as she stood and bowed to them.

"Sorry for keep you waiting,my master is waiting for you three. Please...follow me."She went out from the counter and escorted them to secret door.

"This is the secret room. The elevator is straight forward,the secret elevator. Only several person know about this place including you three. The elevator will lead you to my master."

"Thank you,miss."Gary thanked her. She smiled and continued,"I can bring you until here. Good luck."She left the room. They looked at each other and smiled. They kissed for a while before they continued walking.

"Are you ready,my love?"

"I'm ready,Gary."

"Pika Pika!"(Me too!)

They continued walking to the elevator and pressed the calling button. Then,the door was opened. They entered into it and pressed higher floor button. During elevator going up,they can saw the beautiful and fascinating view of Sinnoh Region.

"Wow,the view is so beautiful."Gary said dumbfounded.

Ash giggled at him and retorted,"Yeah,I hope when we have free time,we can go for honeymoon."

The brunette nodded and kissed him again. Pikachu sighed and grinned at the lovely married couple. When they reached the higher floor,they entered the strange room. Where they saw a weird book,weird note,and cresent symbol hung at the wall.

"So weird. Hey,Ash..are you not feeling weird?"Gary stared at his husband. He shook his head and replied,"No,to me...it just familiar."

"Yeah...you're right,perhaps. Anyway,where is the founder?"

"Finally,you have come here,the chosen couple. You are welcomed here. Welcome to Kingdom Team Organization."A boy voice said.

The couple and Pikachu looked to their surrounding for searching the voice. "Where are you?Show yourself!"Gary shouted.

"I'm here,you idiot."

They looked at the back. They shocked when they saw a boy that wearing office outfit such as,black coat,white button shirts,black vest,red tie,black pants,black shoes and white cape standing in front of them.

"Ash Ketchum,or your full name is Ashton Oak James Ketchum. 16 years old. Lived in Pallet Town. A Pokemon Master. Fell in love with Gary Oak when you're 10 years old."He continued. Ash startled when he knew all his biodata.

"And you are,Gary Oak. 17 years old. A Pokemon researcher. Got name 'Professor'. Lived in same town. Fell in love with Ash when you're 9 years old."

Gary also shocked then he asked.

"Who are you?"

"Let me introduce myself. My name is Reagonal de Souza. Better called me Master Souza or Master Reagonal. I am the founder of the organization. I am 16 years old. I am mastered all the element in the earth. Nice to meet you,the chosen couple."He intoduced himself as he walked to his seat and sat.

"How did you know our biodata?Are you stalking us?"

"Actually,I have read your biodata in Pokemon League Website. I think you three are the suitable person to save the world. Congratulation,you three are the lucky person."Reagonal smiled.

"Why you chose us?Why not someone else?"Gary wanted a information.

"You were chosen because you have an extraordinary and outstanding abilities. You have a lot of brilliant Pokemon and also your fantastic brain. I can conclude that you three can save the world destiny."

"Well,if you say so...what is our mission?"Ash smiled at the master.

Reagonal stood as he walked to the window. He explained,"Ash,Gary and Pikachu..the world now has been frightened by the evil power. All the people lived in chaos. The darkness has overcome through all the world. They can't do their usual work because of an evil man. He was like an garuda. If they wanted to destroy him,he quickly kill that person. That's why world are not safe anymore."

He looked at the trio and continued,"That's why you three have been chosen because I believed that with your abilities that you've own,you can save the world. We must stopped that evil man. He have created so many evil done and chaos. Now,we must go forth to kill him and bring the light to the whole world. Ash Ketchum,Gary Oak and Pikachu..now we can't play anymore."

"Who is that evil man?"Ash asked.

"His name is Xehanort. He's the one that created the darkness. He was helped by his new follower named Barbarossa. They have making a lot of cruel thing. We must stop him."Reagonal continued.

"Gary,Pikachu,we can stop him,right?"Ash looked at them. They nodded and grinned.

Reagonal smiled at them as he said,"I'm glad you decide like that. Anyway,you will be helped by two person that also have an outstanding abilities."

"Who are they?"

"You two,come out."The master suddenly said to the door. The door opened and appeared two boy. They walked and stood beside Reagonal.

"Let me introduce them. The brown spiky haired boy is Sora while the boy with blond spiky hair is Roxas. They are the keyblade wielder."

"Nice to meet you."They greeted. The couple also greeted them.

"I also will help you during the journey. Let we begin the adventure. Remember,this journey are difficult and challenging. You must past through with faith and calm. The first mission,I will explained to you all when we are in the ship."

They nodded as they entered the travel ship. They leaving the Sinnoh and entered into the strange world.

"This is the meeting desk. Have a sit."Reagonal showed them the place. They sat at the empty seats.

"Look,this is the world map. These world are the world that been infected by darkness. We must save 'em. We can't let the darkness take over it."

"I believed that we can destroy the darkness,right new friend?"Sora said as he asked at the couple.

"Yeah..you're right."Ash nodded smiling.

"Okay,let's begin our first world!"

They nodded as they started their first journey. Begin their first mission as the defender of the world destiny. With the new friends,they can work together to achieved one victory. That is,World Victory.

To Be Continued... 


End file.
